Ring of Fire
by faewolfxvi
Summary: Hermione will do anything to gain the upper hand, but is she out of her league this time? Emotions and business never mix well. JadexHermione in an after Hogwarts AU oneshot. For real this time, I swear, no more of this story lol.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just a little one shot I had eating at my brain. I've been missing my Jade/Hermione action so here's a little pick me up. Also, I'm trying to figure out a moniker for Jade and Hermione. So far I can come up with is Jamione and I'm just not ok with that lmao. So, my loyal readers, any suggestions? Could be anything that describes the two it doesn't have to involve their names at all. Pm me with your thoughts :) And ignore my typos as usual, they shall be corrected eventually. :D**

* * *

Ring of Fire

Hermione never expected she'd enjoy the life of an Auror, but after being in politics directly for four years, it was a nice change of pace from sitting behind a desk. You'd think that the once Golden Trio would be teamed together, since they were all in the same department, but Hermione had requested not to be teamed with Harry or Ron unless it was necessary. She loved her boys, but too much of a good thing can make you tired of it.

At the moment, Hermione was dealing with two rival gangs in Knockturn Alley, Artemis and the Black Scales, and it was taking up a good amount of her time just filling paper work on incident reports. She signed heavily when the clock struck six in the evening and like clockwork, Harry headed into her office.

"Done with your work, 'Mione?" The green eyed man asked as he slipped his coat onto his shoulders. "You wanna join Ginny and I for a drink with Ron?"

"I'd love to, Harry," The brunette said with an apologetic smile as she stuffed some papers into her shoulder bag. "But I still have some work to do on this gang case." Harry sighed at his workaholic friend.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pressed as she stood up and pulled on her trench coat. "You're working too hard, come have a drink with us, just one beer."

"Sorry, Harry," His friend smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "I'm meeting an informant and they have very specific times they can meet me." Harry sighed, defeated, and walked out with the brunette into the cool, fall evening. "Maybe we can all get together for lunch tomorrow, yeah?" Hermione asked as they were about to part ways.

"Gin would like that." The man answered with a smile as he headed towards the Leaky cauldron and Hermione walked towards her flat a few blocks away. The walk was short and Hermione was worried that her contact would already be waiting outside her flat as always. She was surprised when she reached the entrance to her building and there was no sign of her informant. So, the brunette relaxed slightly and ascended the staircase three flights up to her door.

"It's not wise to keep me waiting, Granger." Hermione jumped and gasped loudly as her back bumped against her flat door. There, by the door that led to the stairs, was a tall figure with their hood pulled up so she couldn't see their face. "I'm on a tight schedule, y'know? I can't be spending any more time than necessary with just one person." Hermione felt a pang of something in her chest as she took a deep breath to regain her nerves.

"Nice to see you too, McHale." She turned and unlocked her door before heading in, the shadowed figure following after her. "Did you have to surprise me like that? You almost gave me a bloody heart attack." McHale chuckled as they lowered their hood, flipping long, raven hair over their shoulders.

"You know how I like to make an entrance, Miss Auror." McHale smirked as her blue eyes locked with Hermione's dark brown orbs before she flopped down on the leather sofa and Hermione removed her coat. "I'm a wanted woman, criminally and information wise. So what is it you wanted to know about the the Black Scales and Artemis? Businesses? Affiliates? Preferred form of torture?" Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch, combing her hands through her curls before glancing at the blue eyed woman who was still smirking.

Jade McHale was three years older than Hermione, an alma mater of Hogwarts, and a pure Slytherin, through and through, not to mention an American who had lycan blood running through her veins. The brunette eyed the girl up and down, noticing her laid back position and eyebrow that was quirked at the former Gryffindor. To say Jade was attractive would be an understatement. The girl was almost flawless, minus three jagged scars that ran down from her temple on her left side to her jaw, and those just seemed to add to the woman's allure.

"I need to know what their next moves are." Hermione said finally as she crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "I know they're fighting now because one of the Scales killed one of Artemis's members, a young girl, right?" Jade just nodded as the Auror continued. She pulled out some files and shuffled through them. "I know Donovan Hurley is the leader of the Black Scales, but I don't know anything on the leader of Artemis. So, what can you tell me?" Jade tsked teasingly as she wagged her finger in Hermione's direction.

"You know there is a very high price for you information." Her blue eyes sparked hungrily as she looked at the brunette who blushed slightly and fidgeted in her seat. "Are you sure you can pay?"

"I've paid before," The Auror muttered as she turned away and huffed quietly. "Haven't I? Or wasn't the payment satisfying enough?" A mischievous smirk grew on the older woman's lips as she moved closer to Hermione who involuntarily held her breath.

"Oh, it was more than satisfying, Golden Girl." The former Slytherin jabbed as she let her fingertips brush along Hermione's jaw softly, making the girl shiver. "But are you up for it again?" Hermione just stayed silent as Jade chuckled. "You know, people come for me if they want the most accurate information." The younger witch scoffed softly before biting back a sigh when she felt trails of fire igniting her skin as Jade slipped a hand under her shirt.

"And here I got you to come to me." She retorted knowingly as McHale smirked and moved so she was pinning Hermione against the arm rest. "I must be special."

"Oh, Granger," The lycan whispered seductively as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's, causing the brunette to gasp sharply, a groan escaping her lips. "That's not the sort of coming I was referring to." Hermione bit her bottom lip to stifle the deep moan that was threatening to spill from her throat. Just the tone of the woman's voice made her whimper and she looked into sapphire eyes that were glowing dimly. Jade wrapped an arm around the younger girl's hips and pulled her towards her, her body moving so she was lying underneath the informant.

"You're so boorish, McHale." Hermione breathed as she felt lips brush along her neck up to her ear. She felt, rather than heard Jade's chuckle against her skin as teeth gently grazed her ear lobe.

"I'm a Slytherin." Jade answered a matter-of-factly. "I can't be any other way, and honestly, Granger, would you want so much information if I was any other way?" Brown eyes fluttered shut as the older woman's hands slowly moved her shirt up and a thigh pressed between hers. "You could always turn down my intel."

"I need it," Her reply came out as more of a sigh than she had expected as she felt a light pressure against her hips. Her hands moved on their own, tangling in thick dark locks and pulling Jade closer. "It will help keep me on top of my case." She was silenced momentarily when lips pressed softly against hers. It would've been easier to say no to the informant if she wasn't the perfect balance of force and sensuality. Their lips moved fluidly as it built in intensity and Jade pulled away only enough to look into hazy brown eyes.

"I have yet to see you on top, Granger." The former Slytherin jabbed before Hermione gently smacked her on the arm and melded their lips together once more.

The first time Hermione Granger had kissed Jade, she had been nervous, scared even. She'd never kissed another woman and that was the only price McHale had demanded for her information. Thinking that would be the price for all of her data and insider knowledge of what was going on in Knockturn Alley. Hermione always went to Jade for what she needed to know about the gangs, but as the intel go more in depth, so did the payment. Saying the brunette didn't enjoy the time spent with the spy would be a lie. Jade knew how to make Hermione lose herself and even though she'd never admit it, the younger witch had once or twice (or more) sought the woman out for unneeded information.

Her thoughts became foggy as Jade's hands began deftly undoing the buttons to Hermione's blouse and she wrapped an arm around the brunette's slim waist to press their bodies together. Hermione was swift to lift the raven haired woman's shirt over her head, only parting their lips so the fabric could move between them before their assault continued. Jade's eyes were glowing softly as she looked down at Hermione with hooded, ravenous eyes before lifting the girl to move the blouse from her shoulders. The brunette would never admit it, but when she caught those azure eyes glowing, it ignited something in her that was almost painful until quenched by the lycan.

"Can we...ah," Hermione moaned as the wolf moved down to lavish her neck. "M-move to the bedroom?" There was a soft growl before the Auror squeaked as Jade lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around the taller woman's waist as they moved down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom. After a detour against the wall that had resulted in a few pictures being knocked to the floor, they finally made it to the bedroom and McHale wasted no time ripping the brunette's slacks off, tossing them to the ground.

"If I didn't know better, Granger," Jade breathed as she pressed her hips against Hermione's core, making the girl groan in a mix of anticipation and lust. "I'd think you just wanted my company instead of my information." She smirked before leaning down and peppering kisses along her collarbone tantalizingly slow.

"And why, hmn," The Auror gasped as teeth bit gently at the swell of her breasts and she bit her bottom lip to keep her mind on replying instead of the pleasure that was coursing through her. "Would I want that?"

"Good girls always want the opposite of what they are." The lycan answered with a smirk before lifting Hermione into a sitting position and swiftly unclasping her bra. Jade pulled Hermione onto her lap and barely brushed her lips against an already hardened nipple. The brunette writhed and moaned as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and held her head in place, her hands clawing into thick locks. Hips began to grind slowly as Hermione gasped when a tongue flicked against her nipple, she finally pulled the lycan away by the hair and smothered their lips together. It wasn't like the Brightest Witch of her age to lose herself in something so carnal, she was always logical and clear headed, but with Jade McHale, all she could feel, all she could think of was the fire coursing through her every nerve that sent her to heights she didn't know existed on a mortal plane.

Hermione didn't answer as she felt a finger slip underneath the fabric of her panties and slide easily against her sex. She involuntarily bucked her hips as a single digit slipped into her folds and began a steady rhythm. If there was one thing Jade enjoyed, it was toying with Hermione, making her beg her for release, teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore. But tonight was different, Jade knew Hermione was calling her for more than just information and she was happy to give her what she wanted. Causing the formerly uptight Gryffindor who was considered a book hoarding, know-it-all to come undone at her ministrations was the ultimate reward.

The wolf growled softly as Hermione began to grind harder against her hand and she knew the Auror wanted more. Jade sighed softly before slipping another finger into Hermione's core and thrusting harder which caused the younger witch to whimper, her nails digging harshly into Jade's scalp and shoulders. Teeth bit firmly into the brunette's neck as her breathing got shallow and the lycan heard her heart beat racing in her chest. She moaned loudly as Hermione pulled her head back again and locked eyes with the woman. A smirk grew on Jade's lips as she pumped faster and brown eyes strained to stay open, to stay glued to Jade's glowing sapphires as her climax neared. Jade began thrusting her hips to add to the motion as she felt the muscles clenching around her fingers. She released a throaty moan as the brunette threw her head back and the wolf moved forward, sinking her teeth gently into the base of Hermione's neck.

The young woman shuddered as she held onto the wolf, riding out her orgasm and basking in the afterglow before exhaustion set in. She whimpered when Jade removed her fingers slowly and let Hermione fall back onto the bed with a groan. Jade smirked before moving to lie down next to her, a satisfying sore arm propped under her head as she looked down at the spent Auror. Hermione Granger was beautiful, increasingly so in the wake of her orgasm and the wolf found herself admiring the shimmer of sweat on her body and steady rise and fall of her breasts as she caught her breath. Of course, a Slytherin can't speak her true feelings to someone she doesn't fully trust.

"You sure like to get right to business." She teased gently as Hermione didn't even bother with a response and instead, barely opened her eyes before rolling them. Jade scourgified her hand before combing her fingers through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. "So, what do you...mmmph!" Hermione silenced the raven haired wolf with a hard kiss and Jade tensed slightly before gently reciprocating. The brunette had never just kissed her without provocation or as a form of payment, but Jade enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Don't ruin this for me," Hermione murmured as she fell back against the bed and Jade smirked before rolling onto her stomach, folding her arms under her head. "Just let me enjoy this, ok? No business talk until after my body can function again." A soft chuckle escaped the wolf's throat as she watched Hermione take slow, deep breaths before her eyes slowly opened again. Jade was eyeing her gently as the young Auror looked at her and was taken aback by the calm, soft expression on the informant's face. She followed her soft sloping jawline and the way her unruly, yet perfectly mussed up hair cascaded over her shoulders. It was hard not to look at the woman when her eyes were so captivating you could get lost in the bright hue.

"What are you looking at, Granger?" The brunette broke out of her staring as she sighed and reached for her pillow and hugged it to her body. Jade smirked as she watched the brunette cover herself with a soft blush and leaned up to support herself on her elbows. "So, do you want to talk business now?" Hermione tried to hide her disappointment, but it escaped as a heavy sigh and she nodded.

"I need to find the leader of Artemis," She said finally as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat up. "Can you help me with that?" Jade rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "You've never given me that look before when I've asked for help, McHale."

"Well," Jade muttered as she got up on all fours before sitting back on her knees in a very feline manner and Hermione bit her lip when she saw the wolf's back arch. "That is a difficult request."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I hear they're ruthless and very discrete." The former Slytherin answered as she scratched her head and sighed. "Even some members of Artemis don't ever get to meet them."

"But you're the best, aren't you?" The brunette pressed as she quirked an eyebrow at the lycan who smirked and returned her skeptical glance. "I thought you could get me anything I wanted concerning Knockturn and the black market?"

"You flatter me, Granger." McHale chuckled as she sighed and moved from the bed, stretching her arms over her head with a groan. "I suppose, since you're my most frequent customer," Hermione scowled with a blush as Jade sent a teasing glare over her shoulder. "I could try and figure something out for you."

"So here I paid you and don't really get any information." Hermione folded her arms over the pillow over her chest and frowned. Jade laughed before turning to advance back on the young witch. "Do I get a refund?"

"Sorry, Hermione," Jade's voice was low and thick as she bent at the waist, her eyes glowing softly, making Hermione's breath catch in her lungs. "No refunds, but, if you must know, the Black Scales plan to attack Artemis in two days. They want to wipe them out before they have a chance to make a preemptive strike." She smirked again before standing back up and walking out of her room.

"And how do I know where to find Artemis?" The brunette called after her as she stood and followed the woman into the living room. "No one knows where their headquarters are." Jade pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed her jacket before pulling her hood over her head.

"If one thing is certain about you, Hermione Granger," Hermione picked up her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders, buttoning it half way, setting the pillow on the couch. "Is that you can't keep your little Gryffindor nose out of anything. I'm sure you'll find out."

x-x

Jade was walking back towards her flat in Knockturn Alley and sighed heavily as she turned down an alley towards a shadowed warehouse. The air was chilled as she reached a dead end and rolled up her sleeve, extending one claw to draw a line of blood on her forearm. She pressed her opposite hand against the blood and pressed against the wall. The bricks began to crack and grind as they broke apart to make an opening in the wall.

"Welcome back, Alpha." A man greeted as the bricks melded together behind her. "How was your recon mission." Jade smirked before shrugging and walking past the young lycan who was following her.

"Well, slightly informative." She answered sternly as she turned down a hall way and it opened up into a large empty room that was littered with boxes. "I found out that the Aurors are still hounding the Black Scales." The young man growled at the mention of the name before Jade glanced around and saw a group of young wolves flocking around two older men who were fighting. "Jameson and Brock are at it again, I see." She muttered and the man following nodded.

"Apparently, this time Brock insulted his mother." Jade scoffed as she walked back and everyone in the group silenced, bowing their heads at her presence.

"We have the Scales to worry about," She growled as the two men huffed in fatigue and parted to bow their heads to her. "And you two keep letting your petty squabbles disrupt the organization of my establishment!" The men and others flinched as her voice raised and a snarl escaped her teeth. "We need to be diligent, the Aurors are on to us and those snakes are just looking for way to tear us down! I will NOT be caught off guard after they killed our sister!" The group growled and howled in unison at the mention of their loss and Jade clenched her jaw before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "We will not be taken down by a bunch of cowards, Artemis will have our revenge!"

The wolves roared in agreement and excitement as Jade nodded before walking away, heading towards her chambers. She thought about what Hermione had asked of her, turn over the identity of the leader of Artemis and a sardonic smile spread on her lips. This was going to get complicated, but interesting. Jade had been the Alpha of Artemis for a few years now, since she had cut down the original when he had threatened to kill his own followers to gain power. Ever since then, she had tried to keep Artemis as more of a vigilanty group than criminal. Stealing from the wicked to help the down trodden. Wolves had a sense of honor and Jade would keep theirs intact.

"Alpha, what are you plans then?" Finn was her assistant for less formal purposes. He kept an eye on things while she was gone and informed her of goings on in Knockturn Alley. He was a skinny, frail looking boy, but he was sneaky and resourceful. "You know the Scales plan to attack in two days, are we going to retaliate?"

"I have to make sure the Aurors don't get involved first." Jade answered as she sat down at her desk and folded her hands under her chin. "I don't want anyone caught in the cross hairs. So, I want you and the other pups to try and evacuate the people in Diagon Alley tomorrow because we all know the Scales are back stabbing serpents and they'll probably attack sooner than expected."

"Of course, Alpha." Finn bowed his head before exiting her quarters and Jade sighed heavily. She didn't want this gang battle to happen, but she wasn't going to sit idly by as the Scales attacked them for their own mistake. Taking down a member of Artemis on neutral ground was an insult to the wolves and the Scales claimed Illia was on their territory. Jade growled as she shook her head and her thoughts fell on Hermione again. She didn't want to get her involved, but Hermione was persistent and nosy, even if she fed her inaccurate recon, she would find a way to attain the truth.

"How am I going to keep you safe, Granger?" The lycan asked herself as she closed her eyes and sighed.

x-x

"Hermione!" Harry called as she walked into the office the next morning and she stopped as her met her at the door to her office. "Diagon Alley is being evacuated!"

"What?" Hermione asked as she walked through the door and set down her bag. "On whose orders?"

"We think it might be Artemis." Her friend answered as Hermione groaned, running her fingers through her hair. "What do you think is going on?"

"A gang war." The brunette answered as she sat behind her desk and rubbed her temples. This was happening too fast, Jade told her the fight wasn't until the next day and the gangs were already taking initiative. "I have to go, Harry. Get Ron and Thomas to go out and help the people at Diagon Alley, try to figure out what is going on." Harry nodded before turning away and Hermione groaned before walking over to her fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Knockturn Alley."

Green flames engulfed the brunette as she appeared in the grate of Borgin and Burkes, which was already ransacked and over run from the looks of it. There was shouting outside of the building and a few civilians running through the streets. Hermione drew her wand and exited the store before ducking down an alley that led to where the Dark Scales' territory line was draw. She cursed softly, she knew where the Dark Scales were, but Artemis was crafty, careful, and covered their tracks to keep the Aurors off their trail. Hermione was determined to find a way to stop this from happening. If they didn't, many people would die and it was possible Diagon Alley could be destroyed in the process.

As she crossed into the territory and saw carvings of the Black Scales' emblem on random buildings and signs. There were people yelling and fires erupting from windows of buildings as she heard a few curses being thrown to her left. She stuck to the wall of a brick building before turning a corner and seeing five men dressed in dark grey and black robes fighting with two others dressed in brown leathers. Hermione watched as the Scales overpowered the two others and watched as figures dressed in brown fell to their curses.

"Wait," One of the dark dressed men hissed as he lifted his nose to the air. "There's someone else here, not a hunter." Hermione froze as they turned towards her and she sent a stunning curse at two in quick succession before ducking behind the wall when the three others advanced on her.

"Why did you have to wear that perfume today, Hermione." She cursed herself as a spell hit the bricks by her head and they shattered. Hermione threw a immobilizing curse over her shoulder from her cover and luckily hit one of her attackers.

"You might as well come out," A man shouted at her as the curses stopped and Hermione tried to catch her breath. "You're outnumbered and have no where to hide." Suddenly, there was a loud roar and the men hissed as Hermione looked around the corner to see a figure dressed in dark mahogany leathers, a hood shielding their face. "It's Alpha!" One man cried as he tried to turn and run, but the figure cut him down with a slash of a dagger to his neck. The figure turned towards her and Hermione moved from behind the wall, her wand trained on the advancing attacker.

"Stay where you are!" Hermione shouted firmly as she walked towards the leather clad figure who held their hands up in surrender. "Show your face!"

"I suggest you move, Granger." Brown eyes narrowed at the familiarity in that voice, but she held firm as she got closer. Without warning, the figure raised their dagger and Hermione ducked as it flew over her head and buried itself in the chest of a Scale who was sneaking up behind her. Hermione looked in shock as she looked at the dead gang member and then back at the other. There was a soft chuckle as the person lowered their hood.

"Jade?!" The brunette breathed as the wolf offered her hand to the Auror who took it gently. "What the bloody...I...You're part of Artemis?" Jade sighed and rubbed the back of her neck before shrugging her shoulders. "So you could've given me the identity of the leader this whole time?!"

"Actually, Granger," The wolf smirked and shrugged again. "I am the leader, I'm Alpha of Artemis." Hermione gaped at the blue eyed woman for a moment before shaking her head. She was the Alpha, the leader of the gang and she never knew.

"You're the leader?" Jade nodded silently and smiled. "But...I, that's how you got all your information! Because you were in on everything! Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you could arrest me?" An eyebrow quirked at the brunette as Jade pulled her down an alley to a dead end. "I don't really have time to be dealing with authorities, y'know? Too busy running and underground organization."

"And what do we do now, oh mighty Alpha?" Hermione jested sarcastically as she pointed to the brick wall in front of them. "This is a dead end. I thought you knew Knockturn Alley like the back of your hand." Jade smirked before cutting her hand and pressed it against the bricks. The brunette gasped as they started to crack and break away before the wolf pulled her through the opening and they closed again. "I didn't know you were familiar with Blood Magic."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a Slytherin?" Jade chuckled as brown eyes examined her surroundings as they briskly walked down a hall and into a large, open room. There were a few people running about, yelling about finding safety and protecting the entrances. "Welcome to Artemis Headquarters, Miss Granger." Brown eyes scanned the room carefully to see the run down building that housed the Artemis agents. "We are in the middle of a gang war so, it's not up to par."

"What the hell is an Auror doing here?!" A large man with dark blonde hair came charging towards Jade, brown eyes glowing as he stopped right in front of the two women. Jade pushed Hermione behind her and a deep growl vibrated in her chest. "Do you want all of us to be dragged down to the Inquisition Chambers of Azkaban?!"

"Stand down, Barnibus." The raven haired woman hissed as she narrowed her eyes and Hermione looked at the tall man towering over the alpha. "She's with me, she's not going to report anyone to the authorities, right, Hermione?" Blue eyes glanced back at the brunette who nodded silently as Barnibus scoffed.

"I wouldn't care if she was one of us." He spat leaning down until he was nose to nose with Jade. "She's still a liability, a loose end. Who's to say after this fight is over she won't come hunting our tails? We should tear her throat out now before she can do any damage." Glowing eyes glared at Hermione as the man bared his teeth and snarled, sending a chill down her spine. There were a few others that began to advance on the brunette and Jade, Hermione handling her wand in her pocket as the air became heavy with suspicion. Before Hermione knew what was happening, there was a loud snarl and Jade had Barnibus on the ground, her hand on his neck and a knee on his chest. Her eyes were glowing fiercely as they stared off with one another and after a few tense moments, the blonde man gave in and looked away.

"Does anyone else have an issue with my judgment?!" Jade shouted as she looked around, teeth bared and elongated, the other members of the gang lowering their heads and backing away. "Hermione is with me! And if anyone else feels the need to complain about it, I urge you to challenge my authority!" Barnibus moved ever so slightly and Jade lunged down and growled in his face. The man turned away and cowered as she snarled and finally removed herself, standing tall, exhaling loudly. "We do not have time to be second guessing each other, I am your Alpha and you all have trusted me up until now. I am still your leader and I will make sure those Scales die for what they've done to our sister!" The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers with random snarls as they dispersed. Jade huffed before glaring down at the large man on the ground, still having his eyes averted from the woman before she offered a hand to him. "Don't question my decisions ever again, are we clear?"

"Yes, Alpha." Barnibus murmured as he bowed his head and walked away. Jade sighed, running a hand through her hair before turning around to look at Hermione, who was staring wide eyed at what had just transpired before her.

"You all right, Granger?" Hermione nodded as blue orbs dimmed and the normal, nonchalant expression returned to the lycan's face. "Come on, I need to get to my office." Jade led the brunette down a long hallway that ended with a single, heavy iron door where the wolf's room and study were housed. "I know you think all gangs are fodder and worthless, but Artemis isn't like that. We've caused some mischief around the alley, sure, but we've never hurt anyone purposely, not like those Scales."

"You're all lycans." The brunette finally deduced as they entered the room and Jade shut the door behind them. "That's why you're called Alpha, that's why they all follow you without question. You are literally the leader of the pack." Jade shrugged as she sat down at the desk in the corner of the room and sighed. "Jade, you could've been helping us put the Black Scales away all this time!?"

"Hermione, I have been helping you." Jade groaned as she sifted through some papers on the desk. Hermione had to admit, this looked more like an office than a gang leader's den. "All that information I've given you, all the leads I've sent you on. How many Scales have you put away because of the intel I've given you? There is no us, Hermione. There's you, I'm not an Auror, I'm a criminal."

"I could've given you amnesty." The Auror continued as she paced the office. "Now we're here amidst a gang war! How many people have you lost already?"

"You wanted to put Artemis away!" The wolf inside of Jade snarled their shared frustration. "The Ministry thinks us as bad as those cowards! Maybe you could've pardoned me, but what bout my brothers and sisters? What would've happened to the others of Artemis?!" The older woman sighed heavily as she tried to control her temper and Hermione anxiously combed her fingers through her curls. "I can't abandon them, if they go to Azkaban, so do I."

"Well," Hermione planted her hand on her hips as she shook her head. "We can't have that, can we? So what's your plan?"

"I know where they're hiding." Jade answered plainly as she held up a rather battered map of Diagon and Knockturn Alley. "They have secret entrances into the tunnels under the streets, one is in this building." She pointed a finger to a small square. "That's where we're going, I'm going right after Donovan." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the raw determination in cerulean eyes.

"Their leader?"

"Cut the head off a snake and the body dies, Hermione." The older woman stood and shrugged her shoulders. "It's basic battle strategy." The Auror sighed as she watched Jade mull over the map, running her fingers through thick dark hair. "If I take out Donovan Hurley, then the Scales will flounder like fish out of water and we can shut them down for good."

"Is that a wise idea, Jade?" Hermione asked firmly as she moved closer to the lycan. "I mean, I know you're capable, but what if it's a trap? Are you going to take anyone else of your pack?"

"No," The alpha stated as she looked into the brunette's worried gaze and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Granger. I don't want anyone else to get killed."

"You could be killed." The Auror pressed as she leaned forward, towards the leader and pressed her palms to the desk. "I know you want to make sure people don't get hurt, but what will they do without you?" She sighed before standing up straight and folding her arms over her chest. Hermione didn't want to admit how she felt for the gang leader, but her anxiety was getting worse thinking that Jade was going off to die. "Please, at least let me go with you." Jade's brow furrowed in thought before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," She said as she strode over to the brunette and gently put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "I can't let you. This isn't your fight."

"But it's my case!" Hermione argued as she tried to shrug off the lycan's hands, but Jade held her firm. "I could go back to the Department and tell them where you're going!" Jade's eyes softened as she smirked and the brunette's eyes widened as she put her hands on the alpha's chest to try to push her away. "I can't let you do this by yourself."

"Granger," Jade said gently as she pulled the Auror closer and heard Hermione's gasp of surprise. "This has been my fight for the past two years and I can't endanger you or anyone else. Hurley and I have a score to settle." A soft chuckle vibrated in the lycan's chest and Hermione looked up into bright blue orbs. "I'm a bit insulted you think so little of my skill."

"Jade," The Auror's voice was a barely a whisper as she looked back down and let her head rest against the wolf's collarbone. "I...I can't let you go do this alone. I just-" Hermione was silenced when she felt soft lips pressing firmly against hers and eyes widened when Jade's arms wrapped around her waist. The younger woman gave in and her eyes fluttered shut as she reciprocated and tangled her fingers into raven locks. Most kisses felt like eternity, but this one ended too quickly for the brunette's liking and she whimpered at the loss of contact when Jade pulled away.

"I'll try and be as careful as possible." The wolf sighed as she held Hermione tighter and smirked. "But I can't let you get involved." Hermione was about to ask what she was planning before feeling a dull throb in the back of her head where Jade's hand was placed. "I'm sorry, Granger, but I can't have you following me." Hermione's brow furrowed as her eyelids got heavier and she felt her body growing weak.

x-x

When Hermione awoke, her head was throbbing and there were two shadowy figures standing over her. A groan escaped her throat as she sat up and her world spun. There was a heavy hand on her shoulder and her immediate reaction was to injure said hand. She grabbed her 'offender' by the wrist and twisted as a rather girlish scream rang into the air.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Hermione's eyes snapped open as she looked over her shoulder to see Ron babying his right hand and Harry shaking his head in mild amusement. "What the hell was that for?"

"How did I get here?!" The brunette almost shouted as she sat up and saw that she was in the Auror Office at the Ministry. Her head was aching and immediately regretted talking louder than a whisper as it made her ears ring. "Where's Jade?"

"McHale?" Harry asked curiously as he glanced at his red headed friend and then back to Hermione. "Hermione, we found you near one of the grates in the lobby passed out. Do you remember what happened?" The brunette thought back to the Artemis head quarters, talking with Jade about how she planned to hit the opposing gang at their own den, and then...nothing.

"She knocked me out." She whispered to herself as she massaged her forehead and shook her head, fear suddenly gripping her. How much time had passed? Why weren't Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley helping? "What happened? What time is it?"

"It's almost five in the evening, Hermione." Ron answered. "You've been out for a while. Whoever knocked you out, they wanted you out for a while."

"What happened with the gangs?" She asked as the pain in her head began to subside and she stood on weak legs. "Did you get all the civilians out? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Slow down, 'Mione." Harry put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Everyone got out all right. There's some damage from the fighting, but nothing that can't be fixed in a couple days. And, well, we got an anonymous tip about where to find the Scales hide out, but by the time we got past the protective enchantments and traps," He paused for a moment and Hermione swore her heart stopped. She knew Jade was on her way to fight with Hurley and hoped to the gods above that she had survived. "We found Donovan Hurley dead, there was a lot of blood and we aren't really sure who did it, but whoever killed him had been seriously injured. It'd be a miracle if they survived."

The Auror's heart fell as she sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair. Jade, that had been the only one that could've been there. She gritted her teeth and scowled. The alpha had been stupid to go without any back up, any help. Hermione was going to go with her, that's what she'd planned at least. She could've made sure the wolf had survived and not been sent to prison. Her heart clenched as she stood again, steeled her nerves and glanced up at Harry.

"I want to see."

"What?" Ron asked incredulously as he furrowed his brow at her. "Why would you want to go there."

"Just take me there, Ron." Hermione pushed past him and towards the elevators. "I need to see it for myself." She couldn't accept that Jade could possibly be dead. Not when she hadn't told her...Hermione winced, a sharp pang resonating through her chest as her eyes threatened tears and a determined scowl fell on her lips. The memory of their last kiss replayed over and over in her head and left her wanting. She wanted to see that Jade was still alive, that there was some way she could've lost so much blood and survived.

Ten minutes later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in the empty warehouse where the Black Scales' head quarters used to be. There was a nasty, large bloodstain on the floor that was tall as the brunette and much wider. There were blood smears that looked like the person that was injured tried to get out of the building, but they stopped in a slightly smaller pool of blood.

"This is where we found Donovan's body." Harry pointed to a crater and a blood stain that was twice as large as the one Hermione stood next to, a trail smeared from one stain to the other. "He was all cut up, and not like with a knife. Like...claw marks or something, it was bizarre. Not to mention almost every bone in his body was broken"

"Gods." Hermione muttered to herself as she felt her body droop and her hope snuff as she stared at the opposite mar on the floor. There was no one, lycan or not, who could survive after losing that much blood. "There's no way she could've survived." She whispered to herself as a hand combed anxiously through her hair.

"Why did you want to see this, Hermione?" Harry asked as he noticed her rigid posture and troubled expression. "What did you expect to find?"

"Something..." She whispered again, sadly. "More promising, I suppose. I'd hoped this wouldn't be an all out massacre." Hermione sighed again as she felt her heart drop even more, not being able to take her eyes off of the stain at her feet. Jade's blood. The woman that she-

"Come on, 'Mione." Ron pulled her away. "You look exhausted, you should get home and rest. Harry and I can finish up on this paper work." Hermione just nodded, it was rare that Ron offer to cover any kind of work, let alone office work. She felt rather numb. Jade had knocked her out so Hermione wouldn't follow her, so she wouldn't get hurt, and the wolf had succeeded, but at a large cost it seemed. Suddenly, the brunette was filled with anger.

_How dare she. _Hermione thought to herself as she apparated away from the boys to the outside of her apartment building. She tried to ignore the fact that her head was starting to pound again, but it didn't help that she practically stormed her way up the stairs to her door. _How dare she die on me after that kiss. Leaving me like that._ Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she unlocked the door and slammed it shut.

All this time, all of the time that had passed and she'd never expressed her feelings for the former Slytherin, and now she'd never get to. She sat down on the couch, her head cradled in her hands as she released a silent sob. Her nails dug into her scalp as she held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Why hadn't she had enough courage to tell Jade how she felt? That she valued her for more than her information, more than the potential to get a foot up in her work. More than just a shag. She missed the way the lycan made her feel. The things she thought she'd never feel, or couldn't feel with others.

"Why didn't you let me come with you?" She asked out loud as she sat back and let her body relax into the plush cushions. "I could've helped, maybe then...maybe-"

"Maybe then you would've blown my whole plan at faking my own death?" Hermione sat up and whipped around to see Jade waltzing out of the hallway that led to her bedroom. "I couldn't let you watch me kill like I did Hermione, and I couldn't let you know that I was planning to fake my own death. You had to seem genuinely ignorant." The brunette stood and faced the wolf, anger written clearly on her face as her eyes blazed with raw emotion. Jade flinched slightly when she met Hermione's gaze and gulped.

"How dare you!" Hermione strode over to the wolf who backed against the wall, ready for a violent attack on her face, but none came. Instead, she was pushed (harshly) against the wall and a clumsy, rough kiss was pressed against her lips. Jade inhaled sharply as she felt teeth nip at her bottom lip and her arms finally made the decision to wrap around Hermione's waist. "How dare you do this to me." Hermione breathed as she pulled away, just enough to look into bright sapphire eyes. "I-I thought...Jade, I-your blood! It was everywhere! Y-you...I thought you- How could you b-"

A single finger fell on the brunette's lips as the wolf silenced her, a smirk on her lips as she leaned down and rested her forehead against Hermione's. In all her years, never did Jade McHale think she'd fall in love with the Gryffindor Golden Girl. She smiled wider and tangled her fingers in the brunette's unruly mane. Hermione's tears began to flow again silently as she closed her eyes and snaked her arms around Jade's neck to hold her tighter.

"I know, Hermione, and I'm sorry to make you worry." Jade's voice was gentle in the Auror's ears and calming as she rested her head on the wolf's shoulder. "That blood, it was all mine, the fight with Hurley was more difficult than I expected, but as you can see I'm fine. I had to do a hell of an intense healing session though, left me a bit drained."

"You ass." Hermione muttered as she shook her head and tried to dry her tears. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I don't think you could get rid of me, Granger." The alpha chuckled as she barely pushed Hermione away so she could look down into glistening dark orbs. "I'm pretty attached to you...like a stray puppy."

"I wouldn't say a puppy." The brunette retorted as she moved closer to the taller woman. "Maybe a parasite."

"Ouch, Granger," Jade feigned injury as she fell against the wall again and put her hand over her chest. "Right in the heart." Hermione shook her head against the wolf's chest as Jade hugged the brunette tighter. "I didn't think you'd worry so much about little 'ole me."

Hermione tensed slightly before pushing away, just enough to look up into playful blue eyes. She was a bit wary of telling the wolf her feelings due to the fact that she'd never never seen Jade in a committed relationship. The brunette sighed as she averted her gaze to the ground and worried her bottom lip, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"I-" The Auror faltered as she shook her head and sighed. "I need my informant." Jade chuckled before gently tilting Hermione's chin up so their eyes met again. The brunette gasped softly as she looked into serious crystalline blue eyes and felt her blush burn her skin.

"Is that all you want me for?" Her cheeks were burning now as she tried to look away, but Jade had a firm, gentle grasp on the brunette's chin.

"I-" Hermione was cut off with soft lips smothering hers as a soft gasp escaped her throat. Her heart fluttered as she let her eyes shut and leaned into the kiss, bringing her arms up to wrap around the wolf's neck. Jade was a drug. Something Hermione shouldn't be messing with, shouldn't enjoy, shouldn't need, but she did. She never thought of herself to be any sort of damsel, but feeling those arms holding her, body flush against an infinitely warm figure that wasn't any sort of 'payment', was far more satisfying than she ever imagined, for more addicting to have those lips against hers without any provocation other than the need and desire.

It was new, this feeling that engulfed the former Gryffindor when there was no pretense to her affection. Jade's actions seemed more precise, gentler, than times before that were just romps of passion and underlying want. This was leagues different. Hermione gasped again as she felt hands run idly up her sides to hold her waist. Lips moved deliberately in a firm, pleasing manner as Hermione's followed suit and kept pace with the lycan. Her head was getting hazy and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the waves of pleasure flowing through her every nerve.

Hermione forgot being mad at the lycan, being worried or frustrated with what Jade faking her death meant for her back at the Auror Office. All she could focus on was that Jade was there, in the flesh, barely a wound on her besides a few scars on her jaw and neck. The wolf inhaled sharply, and Hermione couldn't tell if the gasp was of pain or pleasure as her fingers gently traced down a rather jagged scar on the lycan's collarbone down to the middle of her sternum. The feeling of fresh scar tissue is what pulled Hermione out of her lust filled haze.

"You really fought hard, didn't you?" She asked huskily as she managed the pry her lips from the alpha and sighed as she got a good look at the angry looking mar. "How did you survive? What happened?" Jade sighed heavily before closing her eyes.

"I wasn't prepared for the amount of Scales that were still with Hurley."

_x-x_

_Jade stood in front of the building where the Scale's hideout were supposed to be. There was chaos around her, her pack fighting with the other gang as the grudge turned into an all out war. She steeled her nerves as she tensed her muscles and kicked down the door. The hall in front of her was empty and she closed her eyes as she lifted her nose to the air, inhaling deeply to take in any scents. Something sharp and heavy reached her nose and she shook her head at the harsh biting at her sensitive sense._

_"Gotcha." She growled as she started sprinting towards the end of the corridor and took a sharp right. The building she was in was like a maze, several turns to take as she came to hallways that split into three or more detours. Thankfully, she'd met Hurley once before and his scent was hard to lose after she caught it. Finding him was almost as easy. For some reason, villains seemed to take refuge in the deepest, center most area of a lair, and Donovan Hurley was no different._

_"You wolves are so predictable." A deep voice rumbled as Jade burst through a heavy metal door and was immediately flooded in bright spot lights. Her eyes seared as her hand came up to block her eyes and growled at her temporarily impaired vision. Her ears were still working perfectly and she felt the vibrations on the concrete floor that signaled that it wasn't just her and Hurley. When her vision returned to normal, she saw six hooded figures closing in around her slowly. "Always following that super human sense of smell right into the chasm until you can't find your way out of the darkness."_

_The lights dimmed again and Jade's eyes took a moment to adjust before something heavy and metal connected solidly with her face. She snarled as she fell to her knees and put her arm up just in time to catch the metal I-beam that a large man was swinging down at her. Her eyes made out the thick figure and she squeezed the steel in her hand until it crinkled under her fingers. A vicious growl escaped through her teeth as her eyes began to glow and she tore the beam from the man's hand before bringing it down hard on his head. _

_"Kill her!" Hurley's voice resonated in her ears as Jade heard feet stampeding towards her and a few red lights flew past her head as she quickly searched the room to find the man she was looking for. A sharp pain erupted between her shoulders as she lurched forward and snarled before shooting a jet of blue into a man's chest. A carnal roar escaped the lycan's lungs before she fell forward on all fours and felt her bones break and fuse together. The four Scales that were left were beating mercilessly on her, taking pride in their brute strength. Her shift seemed to take longer than normal as Jade roared and stood back on her hind legs, hurling the remaining figures from her body in an outburst of magical power and physical strength from the newly transformed wolf._

_"Why don't you fight me yourself, coward?!" Jade growled as she felt her claws cut through a man's throat like a hot knife through butter. "Where are you?!" She shouted as her eyes searched the dark room anxiously looking for her target. There was a sudden, searing pain in her chest on the right side as something buried itself in her flesh. __Blue orbs settled on the barbed tail that was embedded in her chest and she groaned as her large, clawed hands grabbed the thick muscle as he lurched and it sunk deeper into her body._

_"You think I could be taken down by a welp like you?" The tail made a sickening noise as it broke past ribs and tore at her flesh. Jade gasped as she tried to keep the appendage from stabbing deeper. "I'm a Manticore! A beast far superior than that of your eldest ancestor! I won't let you destroy my legacy for one irrelevant casualty."_

_"Irrelevant?" The lycan growled as she finally found glowing yellow eyes and a face that had a pronounced brow and jagged teeth. "That _irrelevant _casualty was my little sister!" A ferocious half scream, half roar erupted from Jade's throat as she tore the spear-like tail from her body and thrust her hand out to catch the man/beast by the throat. The tail flailed wildly in her tight grip as clawed hands pawed at her left hand and she squeezed harder. "You murdered my sister, for nothing!" She growled and slammed the beast onto the ground and the walls vibrated from the force. The cement floor gave under him and he gasped for air, body seizing for a moment from the impact. "She was only sixteen! SHE WASN'T EVEN PART OF ARTEMIS!" Another slam into the floor and a sickening crack from Hurley's head slamming against it. "SHE WAS JUST ON HER WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL!" _

_Jade hadn't noticed, but she had shifted back into her human form and was using her wolf's strength to crush the man harder into the ground. Tears were streaming down her face as she glared into yellow eyes that were losing their evil glow. Blood was flooding from her chest wound, but all she could see was her sister's murderer. Hurley's body was going limp and a large pool of blood was forming under his head as she lifted him once last time and stared into his eyes before he died._

_"You brought this upon yourself." Jade hissed through clenched teeth as she gripped his neck tighter, claws extending to dig into flesh. "This was a war you started, and your followers' deaths, and yours, are all your doing." With a might roar, she clenched her fingers and tore through his jugular. The sounds of blood gushing and gurgling filled the empty room and brought a slight satisfaction to the alpha. "I'll leave you to choke on your own blood, like you left Illia." Her hand released and Hurley's body dropped with a thud as hands flew to his throat to try and stop the bleeding, but it was already too late. Her claws had cut too deep and even if he could heal at a rate that rivaled a lycan, there was no way he could recover from that much blood loss. _

_Still, for good measure, the raven haired wolf kicked his hands away and brought her heel down hard on his elbows. He tried to bellow in pain, but all that came out was choked gasping and the alpha glared down with hatred burning in her eyes. A few minutes later, and the only sound she could hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears and it was getting louder by the second. That's when her adrenaline eased and the pain in her chest flared. A groan rang into the air as she fell to her knees and brought her hand to the gaping wound to the right of her sternum. _

x-x

"That's what all of the blood was from." Jade said softly as she rested her cheek against silken locks and sighed. "I was barely healed by the time I made it here and I sort of, passed out for a bit."

"I can't believe you survived." Hermione breathed as her hold on the alpha wolf tightened and she tried to will the image of Jade with a large hole in her chest, half dead, out of her mind. "Jade...you never told me it was your sister who was killed." Jade's eyes darkened slightly before she averted her glance to the floor with her lips in a tight line. "I'm so sorry."

"She wasn't even part of the gang, y'know?" The lycan's voice was soft and slightly broken as she closed her eyes and Hermione nuzzled her face against the taller woman's neck. "She was on her way back from Hogwarts for the summer. Happened to take the long way home through Scales territory." Jade sighed again and let her head fall back against the wall. "They knew she was my sister, because of her eyes. She was going through her change and couldn't control the glow."

"Jade," The brunette deftly entwined her fingers with the wolf's and gently pulled her from the wall towards her bedroom. "You need rest." Jade reluctantly followed the Auror down the hall and into Hermione's room where a very welcoming, plush mattress waiting for her. In comfortable silence, gentle hands undid that clasp at her left shoulder to remove her cloak and Hermione set it on the back of her desk chair. Jade sighed softly as she felt her body relax and the brunette's fingers made quick, gentle work of the buttons on her shirt.

Before the wolf could protest, she was being guided to sit on the bed and let out a soft sigh as she felt hands begin to remove the button up shirt from her shoulders. There was a soft gasp as Jade smirked slightly, knowing Hermione had found the large jagged, circular scar on her chest that was still in the process of healing over with scar tissue. Blue eyes opened a crack and glanced down at her new addition. It was still angry and barely pink as Hermione's eyes conveyed an emotion stuck between frustration and confusion.

"It's not as bad as it looks." The alpha offered softly as she felt cold fingers gently brush against it and she sucked in a breath at the sensation. "It should be all healed up by tomorrow morning." Dark eyes found bright azure and Jade was taken back at the sorrow that flooded them. She leaned forward and let her thumb brush against Hermione's cheek. "I'm all right."

"Will it heal completely?" Hermione asked softly as her fingers danced around the scar. "I mean, will this scar fade?"

"I doubt it." Jade sighed softly as the brunette pushed her back so she was lying on her back, staring up into still concerned dark eyes. "Hermione?" The Auror crawled on top of the wolf, knees straddling her hips and arms locked next to Jade's head. The lycan inhaled sharply when Hermione tilted her head curiously as if looking for something in Jade's expression. Blue eyes blinked rapidly as she stared back. A hand moved up, smoothing easily through silk locks and a sigh escaped Jade's throat at the touch as her blue eyes closed.

"I don't even know how this happened." The brunette whispered as she let her fingertips trail down Jade's cheek to her jaw, gently tracing over the three long scars that ran down the left side of her face. Jade inhaled slowly, the touch sending electricity through her body. "You were such a cocky Slytherin in school," Hermione chuckled softly before letting her fingers trace down the lycan's lithe neck. "You still are, but, you're different. More mature."

"Even Slytherin's have to grow up sometime." The wolf breathed as she opened her eyes lazily and looked into soft brown eyes. She was momentarily silenced by soft lips and moved her hands up to rest on the Auror's hips. Jade made to lift herself to her elbows, but the burning tension in her chest stopped her as a breath hissed through her teeth.

"Just relax." Hermione breathed as Jade reluctantly laid back on the mattress and let the brunette take over. Blue orbs fluttered shut when she felt feather light lips brush against her collarbone and gently kiss the edge of the scar on her chest. Exhaustion finally nestled in the wolf's body as she felt her muscles go lax and her limbs grow heavy with Hermione's tantalizing touches. "Jade," The brunette whispered as she pressed her lips to the lycan's throat. She let another heavy sigh before closing her eyes, now or never. "I...I love you."

Sapphire eyes snapped open, a small burst of adrenaline coursing through her body as Jade hoisted herself up on her elbows and found Hermione's dark eyes. The younger woman was blushing, keeping her gaze down and her bottom lip between her teeth. Jade blinked and tilted her head slightly before exhaling slowly. She raised a hand and cupped Hermione's cheek softly before tilting her head until she found apprehensive brown eyes. Instead of replying, Jade smothered Hermione's lips with her own in a firm, lingering kiss that escalated quickly. The wolf could feel Hermione's emotion as the brunette poured all the intensity she had into the kiss. Lips parted as Jade's tongue brushed against the Auror's bottom lip and a soft groan fluttered from her throat.

Never in the wolf's life had she told anyone but her sister that she loved them. Jade had gone through most of her life enduring flings, short relationships that never meant much to her except a quick reprieve from being alone for so long. And in all honesty, she'd never found any woman worthy of spending more than a night with. That is, until she met Hermione Granger eight years after Jade had graduated from Hogwarts, four years after starting Artemis to try and turn Knockturn Alley into something other than just a place to find Dark Arts paraphernalia.

Hermione had changed in those years. The bushy haired know-it-all was now a woman who, by anyone's standards, was breath taking. The first time Jade laid eyes on the woman at the Ministry, she thought for sure she had mistaken her for someone else, but when Hermione came calling for information, she knew it was the former Gryffindor. She was more than surprised when the brunette agreed to make the payment for her information, and as time went on, the need for information became more frequent and less dire. Jade found herself enjoying the brunette's company without the charade of business.

The lycan's thoughts were halted when she felt teeth gently nip at her neck and her adrenaline skyrocketed as she growled softly, fitting a leg between Hermione's and pushing gently to roll the brunette onto her back. Hermione gasped softly as her back was pushed into the mattress and Jade's lips were on hers again within seconds. Lithe arms wrapped tightly around the wolf's neck to keep her close as tongues danced and pushed against the other. The knee that was bent between Hermione's thighs added a satisfying amount of pressure to her center and a husky moan vibrated in Jade's ears, driving her further.

"I love you too." She breathed, panted, as she pulled back, only enough to be able to look into Hermione's dusky chocolate eyes. A smile spread on the brunette's lips before she leaned up to take Jade's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Then show me." Hermione moaned, causing a horrible throbbing to ignite between the Alpha's legs. Her hands moved to the brunette's shirt and tore it open recklessly, not caring about the fabric as the Auror sat up and shrugged it from her shoulder before Jade threw it haphazardly across the room. Pants soon followed as hips lifted to aid the wolf in her endeavor and an eager tongue flicked out to lick lips as glowing cerulean eyes gazed down hungrily at the scantily clad form below her. She wasn't sure if she had banished the brunette's under garments magically, but the next thing she knew as she descended upon the delicious form, they were gone and she groaned when her skin pressed against Hermione's heated flesh.

_This time will be different. _Jade thought to herself as she leaned down, brushing parted lips against Hermione's slightly bronzed skin, erupting a wave of goose bumps and causing a shiver to shake the brunette's body. This time would be different, it had to be. This wasn't another hapless romp that had underlying feelings. They both knew now how the other felt, knew that this was more than just a 'payment'. Jade wanted to show Hermione how much she meant to her. So slowly, and carefully, she began to kiss the expanse of the woman's neck, down to her collarbone before gently nipping at the swell of Hermione's breasts.

Her back arched as hands curled into ink black locks as Jade's body moved down hers smoothly and languidly. Hermione's body was hypersensitive to the wolf's soft ministrations and as lips kissed softly down her stomach, the brunette gasped when a warm tongue made its appearance near her navel. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan that was building in her throat as Jade slid lower, tongue darting out randomly to hit sensitive spots Hermione wasn't even aware of near her hips. Brown eyes squeezed shut as her back arched again, hips lifting off the bed as she felt the tip of the older woman's tongue run the length of her center.

"Easy, Golden Girl." Jade breathed and Hermione growled softly at the nickname before rolling her hips when the heat left the vicinity of her sex. "I want you to remember this."

"How could I-ah!" The brunette jerked again as a rhythmic, circular motion began rubbing against her clit with a pleasing pressure. Jade smirked as she moved back up, kissing along her lover's body as her fingers kept Hermione writhing under her. "F-forget any night spent with you?"

"Now you're just flattering me." The wolf whispered against her neck as Hermione's fingers gently tugged at Jade's silk locks. A labored groan resonated in the brunette's chest as a the tip of Jade's finger dipped into her warmth and the Auror tried to buck her hips for more. The woman moaned again she felt hot kisses trailing down the valley of her breasts before brushing along the slope, hot breath causing her nipple to harden before lips gently closed around it.

"Jade!" Hermione gasped as she felt a tongue run slowly over the nub and her hips began to roll faster against the lycan's hand. "Please!" Jade growled, having held herself back enough before plunging a single digit into Hermione's wet center and the woman moaned in satisfaction as teeth nipped at the peak gently, sending a jolt of pleasure all the way down the brunette's body. "More." A single word that made the wolf's body vibrate as she slipped another finger into Hermione's sex and began thrusting slowly.

Jade rolled her neck, trying to control her actions and letting out a low groan. She wanted badly to take Hermione then like that had before, rough and fast, bringing the woman into a quivering orgasm, but she held back. She wanted Hermione to know that, even though in the past Jade had enjoyed turning the great Hermione Granger into a shivering mass of sexual satisfaction, this wasn't for her pleasure anymore. This was all for Hermione tonight, about making her feel good, making her feel loved. But the way the brunette was writhing and bucking her hips, it made it hard not to make her come right then.

A deep growl vibrated in Jade's chest as Hermione let out another melodious moan and she dipped down, slipping her free arm under the brunette's lower back and hoisting her up. Hermione gasped softly as she wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist and her arms snaked around Jade's neck. Hazy, half lidded eyes looked down into glowing sapphires as Hermione began rolling her hips slowly, riding Jade's hand. The lycan moaned as she matched Hermione's rhythm and began thrusting faster than before and she watched as her lover's head fell back with a sigh, nails digging into the flesh of the wolf's shoulders.

"Look at me." Jade breathed as Hermione's head lolled forward, lips parted to breathe in short pants and her eyes opened half way to gaze into shadowed blue eyes. "I want you to see your eyes at your climax." She continued and Hermione seemed to be getting high off her words as her jaw clenched and she ground her hips faster. The lycan bit back a throaty moan as she thrust harder and felt the brunette's body tense as a precursor to her orgasm. Jade smirked softly as she increased her speed and Hermione's breaths came out in heavy puffs of air as she struggled to keep her gaze locked with blue orbs.

"Jade," She groaned softly as her nails sunk deeper and sent a pleasing sting in the lycan's muscles. "I-I'm..."

"Don't hold out on me, Hermione." The alpha moaned as she curled her fingers to hit the spot that sent the brunette screaming with her release. A broken scream tore into the air as Hermione lurched forward, crushing her body against Jade's as she climaxed. Jade continued to thrust slowly to let her lover ride out her orgasm as long as possible while she enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's walls clenching around her fingers. A bead of sweat dripped down the wolf's brow as she let out a slow breath and felt Hermione's pulse beating rapidly against her nose. Jade inhaled the brunette's musky scent and relaxed, slowly withdrawing her hand, causing the woman to shiver.

It took a moment for Hermione to catch her breath as she clung to Jade. Their bodies were sticky as she pulled away, resting her forehead against the lycan's as she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to suppress the tremors in her limbs. Warm hands smoothed over the skin of her lower back and up over her shoulders as Jade supported her on her lap, peppering her neck and chest with feather light kisses. A satisfied smile grew on the brunette's lips as she brought her hands up to cup the lycan's face.

"I love you." She breathed and Jade smiled tiredly before leaning up to capture Hermione's lips in a lingering, soft kiss.

"I love you too, Hermione." Jade replied softly as Hermione unwrapped her legs with a soft groan and fell back against the bed. The wolf smirked before moving next to her lover, supporting her head on her elbow, against her muscles argument, and draping an arm over Hermione's hips. The brunette moved towards her, turning her head until it was nestled against Jade's neck.

"Don't every think about faking your death again," Hermione hummed as Jade chuckled softly. "Clear?"

"As crystal." The Alpha mused as she laid a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead.

x-x

**_*Ten months later*_**

Jade groaned as she combed her fingers through her hair and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes to try and forget about the massive amount of paper work on her desk. She never figured herself at a job where she'd be sitting a majority of the day, but being an under cover agent for the Auror Office was a bit more enticing than she had anticipated, at least on paper. Gawain Robards had neglected to tell her she'd have to file reports after every one of her missions, but there was fine print to every job.

"I miss the days of running my own organization." She mused to herself as she folded her hands behind her head and stared dreamily at the ceiling.

"I don't believe 'Gang Leader' exactly pays well." Blue eyes glanced up to see Hermione leaning nonchalantly against the doorway with a small smile on her face. "And forget about having a social life." Jade smirked before rubbing the back of her neck, standing as Hermione approached. She was greeted with arms wrapping around her neck, bringing her down to meet parted lips and the wolf growled softly as she reciprocated. "How's work today?" The lycan rolled her sapphire orbs with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong, 'Mione." Jade sighed as she held the woman close by her hips. "I really do appreciate you putting in a good word with Gawain and all that, but I'm about to go rabid if I have to file one more report because one of my agents can't even manage to tail someone for more than a few blocks. I'd be better off doing all of these missions on my own." Hermione sighed before combing her fingers slowly through Jade's hair and the wolf closed her eyes in content.

"You know Robards wants you for the more," She paused as she thought. "Difficult, covert operations. I'd take that as a compliment. And you know this is technically a punishment. Kingsley just felt bad not having you paid since your work was so satisfactory. Again, I'd take it as a compliment."

"You would." The lycan teased as she kissed her girlfriend softly on the forehead. "How is your day?"

"Well," Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she moved out of the lycan's arms and moved to sit on the edge of Jade's desk. "I'll admit, I enjoy having you just a floor away." Jade had only been working with the Ministry for a couple months. After she had faked her death and came back to Hermione, the brunette had convinced her to go in and tell the Aurors what had happened. Which resulted in the wolf spending three months in jail for man slaughter. Of course, it was just a formality, seeing as Hurley wasn't really a man and had been committing crimes for several years that far exceeded the misdemeanors that Jade had caused in her past. Luckily for her, she had Hermione on her side who had spoken directly to Kingsley about the whole situation. So in lieu of prison time, Jade would work for the Ministry for an undetermined amount of time.

"Miss me during the day do you?" The wolf teased as she turned and stood in front of the woman who cleared her throat, trying to be defiant as a blush began to dust her cheeks. "Aren't you adorable."

"Hush." Hermione gasped softly when Jade moved forward, pressing her hands against the desk and dipping down to capture Hermione's lips. The brunette sighed as her hands moved up the length of Jade's arms and neck to cup her jaw. Jade pulled away slowly and smiled, taking the brunette's hand in her own before pulling her up to her feet.

"Come on, love." She muttered softly as she summoned her cloak and grabbed the files on her desk. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a response post which I usually despise, but I thought, why not? :)

**Monkgirl:** Oh you're so observant in all my stories and I'm greatful to have such a loyal reader as you :D. Anyways, to answer your question, Hermione doesn't return the favors in this fic as much (or at all smut wise) because Jade feels a need to prove herself to her. She was the deceiver and felt that letting Hermione know how she felt in the end of this fic was important if they were to move forward in their relationship. Being a spy doesn't really make one feel feel trustworthy all the time I would think. But, maybe of you're lucky I'll add on to this where Hermione will return the affection :).

**Vitturianreign: **Thank you for even reading my stories! I always love when other others read my work and offer kind words or criticism. And I'm happy I could inspire you to write your own fic! Makes me proud as a fanfiction author :D. I've read your story and am enjoying it, though I have yet to read your redone version, but I will :)

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: **I won't lie, I started writing this ages ago, like in February, and would write bits at a time so I could get it all published at once. I have trouble usually keeping a story as a one shot, example, Thread was originally going to be a one shot, two at most, and it turned into 9 chapters! And honestly, it could've been more haha. But thanks for your review I truly appreciate it. :D


End file.
